Main Characters
This page lists the Main Characters on The Big Bang Theory whose names have appeared during the opening credits currently or in the past. Leonard Hofstadter Leonard Hofstadter is the best friend and former roommate of Sheldon Cooper, husband of Penny, and he works as an experimental physicist doing research at the California Institute of Technology with Sheldon, Howard, and Raj. Leonard is portrayed by Johnny Galecki. * Main Character in: Seasons 1-12 Sheldon Cooper Sheldon Cooper is Leonard Hofstadter's best friend and former roommate, Amy Farrah Fowler's husband and he works as a theoretical physicist doing research at the California Institute of Technology with Leonard, Raj, and Howard. Sheldon is portrayed by Jim Parsons. * Main Character in: Seasons 1-12 Penny Hofstadter Penny is Leonard Hofstadter's wife, and she currently works as a pharmaceutical sales representative at Zangen with Bernadette. When she first moved in across the hall from Leonard, she was a waitress at The Cheesecake Factory and a struggling actress who had a long on again-off again relationship with Leonard. Penny is portrayed by Kaley Cuoco. * Main Character in: Seasons 1-12 Howard Wolowitz Howard Wolowitz is Bernadette Rostenkowski's husband, father of Halley Wolowitz and Neil Michael Wolowitz, and he works as an aerospace engineer at the California Institute of Technology with Leonard, Sheldon, and Raj. Howard is portrayed by Simon Helberg. * Main Character in: Seasons 1-12 Raj Koothrappali Rajesh "Raj" Koothrappali works as a astrophysicist doing research at the California Institute of Technology sometimes working with Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard. Raj is portrayed by Kunal Nayyar. * Main Character in: Seasons 1-12 Stuart Bloom Stuart Bloom is a longtime friend of the group and a skilled artist who's best known as the owner of The Comic Center of Pasadena. His girlfriend is Denise who works with him at the comic book store. Stuart is portrayed by Kevin Sussman. * Main Character in: Seasons 6-12 Leslie Winkle Leslie Winkle is an experimental physicist who has done research with Leonard at the California Institute of Technology. She has had brief flings with both Leonard and Howard. Leslie is portrayed by Sara Gilbert. * Main Character in: Seasons 1-2 Amy Farrah Fowler Amy Farrah Fowler is Sheldon Cooper's wife and a neurobiologist currently working at Caltech. Penny is her best friend. Amy is portrayed by Mayim Bialik. * Main Character in: Seasons 4-12 Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz Bernadette Wolowitz is Howard Wolowitz's wife and the mother of Halley Wolowitz and Neil Michael Wolowitz. She works at as a microbiologist at Zangen with Penny and was also once a waitress with Penny at the Cheesecake Factory. Bernadette is portrayed by Melissa Rauch. * Main Character in: Seasons 4-12 Emily Sweeney Emily Sweeney is Raj's ex-girlfriend who is a dermatologist in a hospital with an interest in the macabre. Emily is portrayed by Laura Spencer. * Main Character in: Seasons 8-9 Category:Main Characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Penny Category:Stuart Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Emily Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Leslie Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Articles Without Photos